Myth
by Pam II
Summary: Marguerite and Roxton discover a cave with a curious inscription on the walls and things just go crazy from there...*Finished!!!! :O:O!!
1. Cave

DISCLAIMER: This may come as a surprise..but I don't actually OWN these characters! *shock horror* and I assure whoever is looking to sue me that I am not making any money from this.so :P:P  
  
Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!  
  
"Marguerite, what does it say?"  
  
Marguerite was staring with wide-eyed interest at the inscription on the wall of the shadowed cave. Her companion Lord John Roxton was standing three feet away, watching the beautiful woman with a mixture of amusement and impatience. The latter won him over.  
  
"Marguerite!" he repeated, "We haven't got all day; if we're not at the tree-house by dark the others will worry."  
  
Marguerite looked up at Roxton and said, "Ok ok! I'm done."  
  
"Well?!" he said a little harsher than he meant to. Roxton sighed slightly. Both He and Marguerite were tired from the long hunting trip they had set out on two days ago and when it had started to rain they had both happily taken cover the cave nearby. Now the rain had stopped and they were still sitting in the cave, all because he had opened his stupid mouth and pointed out the carvings on the walls. Marguerite had taken a look and had been totally absorbed in the script until now.  
  
"It's written in an unusual dialect of ancient Greek," she explained with enthusiasm that made Roxton wonder if it were a treasure map. "It was written by a certain person who took shelter in the caves. It's an account of their life, pretty interesting."  
  
Roxton noticed the way she had said 'certain person' and arched his eyebrows, "What exactly do you mean by 'certain person'?"  
  
"Oh. Well I can't say for sure who it was you know, it could have been written by somebody else from her perspective, but that would be unlikely because they wouldn't have been able to..."  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxon said warningly.  
  
"Oh ok well according to the script on the wall, which could possibly be wrong I must add, the inscription was made by Persephone and the account on the cave matches the story of her life that we know, with a few more personal details." She bit her lip and peered at Roxton, waiting for his reaction. When she was met by his blank expression she added, "The Persephone! Queen of the Underworld!" When his expression remained bemused she sighed exasperatedly," You really don't know your Greek mythology too well do you?!"  
  
Roxon gave a small smile at her exasperation and nudged playfully at her shoulder. "Why don't you explain it to me?" he suggested with a grin.  
  
"Ok," she sighed, but she was now smiling too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veronica stood on the balcony of the tree-house glaring at the jungle, as if she could make her two friends appear if she stared hard enough. Ned Malone watched her secretly from the table where he sat with his journals. "Veronica, he called from where he was sitting. "You shouldn't worry. It's not dark out yet and knowing Marguerite she probably made Roxton stop a hundred times on the trip to rest, and a hundred times more to go looking for this precious stone or that. Besides," he added "You know Roxton would never let anything happen to Marguerite."  
  
"Yes." She said, moving away from the balcony. "You're probably right and I'm worrying about nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not sure if I should bother with this story at all, but I will anyway just to spite my friend who said I couldn't write a story for peanuts ;)  
  
Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Ideas are always appreciated! 


	2. there where 5 in a cave

Disclaimer: I don't own them...duh...no money is being made duh.they belong to somebody else.duh.and oh did I mention duh! (Sorry :P)  
  
A/N Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes and thank-you sooooooooo much to the people that reviewed (  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Marguerite had started to explain the Myth of Persephone to Roxton, when he suddenly cut her off.  
  
"Shhh!" He whispered, signaling for her to stay back."  
  
"Well if you didn't want to hear the story all you should have said so." she muttered, but obeyed him anyway.  
  
Roxton moved towards the entrance of the cave with his rifle cocked. He stood at the cave mouth for a many minutes. He waited, senses alert, but nothing happened: no raptors appeared, no headhunters, no danger that he could see. Growling in frustration because he was sure that he had heard something, he went back to tell Marguerite that they should get moving. As he approached her Roxton saw that she was sitting with her head rested on the wall fast asleep and grinned. He went to his pack and retrieved a blanket which he gently placed over her. She stirred slightly and groaned. Roxton kissed her gently on the forehead and went to take guard at the cave opening. He had wanted them to leave the cave before dark, but Marguerite was clearly exhausted and he didn't have the heart to awaken her. Anyway, it was a harmless little cave, with good shelter. Nothing would happen to them that he couldn't handle. Yes, it was just a cave after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veronica awoke to sound of chattering birds and whispering wind blowing through the trees. She also awoke to find an apprehensive feeling gnawing at her brain: something was definitely wrong. She quickly got herself dressed and stepped out into the main room of the tree-house. "Ned," she yelled. "Challenger, wake up!"  
  
Malone and Challenger came rushing out from their respective rooms. "Veronica, what's the matter?" Malone said looking wildly around for some threat to the tree-house.  
  
"Did Marguerite and Roxton come back last night?" she asked frantically  
  
"No," Challenger replied. "But it rained a little yesterday, it seems logical that they'd be a little off schedule."  
  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it.we need to go after them."  
  
Challenger and Ned both frowned but did not disagree with her. "We can't just go rushing off into the jungle after them Veronica," Ned Reasoned. "Let's have breakfast first, and pack what we need and them we can go find Roxton and Marguerite."  
  
"Fine," Veronica said a little too coldly. "You two go eat your breakfast I'm going to pack what we need. I can feel it! Something's not right; I'm not wasting any more time than I have to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roxton woke up and stretched his aching back. He mentally cursed himself when he realized that he had fallen asleep on his watch. He looked over to where Marguerite had fallen asleep to realize that she wasn't there. Something had happened to her when he should have been protecting her! He went deeper into the cave. His heart thumped wildly around in his chest and he called out her name, "Marguerite!"  
  
"Whoa! Jesus Roxton, don't scare me like that!" Marguerite scolded him angrily. She was crouched down in the corner of the cave studying additional Ancient script which she had missed the day before. Roxton gave a visible sigh of relief to see her safe and her anger lessened a little at the knowledge that he had been so worried.  
  
"Sorry, but you gave me quite a scare. I though..." He began.  
  
Marguerite smiled and stood to walk over to him. "Worried about me where you?" She teased. "Why Lord Roxton, I didn't know you cared." She walked over to him until there were only a few centimeters separating them. Roxton slowly leaned forward to kiss her when.  
  
"Marguerite! Roxton! Are you in here?" they heard the voices of Veronica, Ned and Challenger from the entrance of the cave sand the couple sprang apart.  
  
"In here!" Roxton called. When the other three adventurers appeared they saw Marguerite and Roxton standing at opposite ends of the cave, looking like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
Veronica smiled. There was no sign that either of the two where in danger, unless you could die from embarrassment...but she still had to ask, "Are you ok? We were worried when you didn't come back last night."  
  
"We're Fine," Marguerite replied "I just wanted to stay a bit longer to examine these carvings on the walls." She waved her hands and gestured to the cave walls.  
  
"How fascinating!" Challenger said eagerly peering at the script. "What did you find?"  
  
"It seems to be the Myth of Persephone and the King of the underworld, except it's written as Persephone's personal account. And the text refers to a portal which was created by Ceres (her mother) in order to bring Persephone to the plateau where her promise to the King of the Underworld wouldn't be legitimate. I'm guessing the mother wanted Persephone all year around, she want happy with a half-half pact." Marguerite told them. "Theoretically speaking, you know, if it were true." she added quickly.  
  
Challenger looked intrigued and arched his brows while Ned and Veronica looked at her with puzzled expressions. Roxton smiled, "Please, enlighten the less gifted of us by explaining what on earth you are talking about."  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes and sighed, "Ok, but get comfortable it's a long story." Once they had all settled onto the floor Marguerite said in a mock- teacher voice, "Now you will learn the Greek Myth of Persephone and the king of the underworld."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It IS going somewhere ( I think :P) and the Myth IS told in the next chapter...ideas are welcome so review! 


	3. Myth

Disclaimer: *sobs* don't sue me! Pleeeeeeeeeease! *sob* I'm innocent I tell you.come on you've got to believe me...nobody would pay to read my stories! *sob* See for yourself.oh and don't forget to review.I MEAN *SOB*  
  
The account of the Myth is not entirely my own (I didn't want to get anything wrong!!) Some Parts of it are taken form "Tales of Ancient Greece" by Enid Blyton, most parts in my own words.don't sue me ;)  
  
A/N sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes and thanks to the people who reviewed my story! I appreciate it!  
  
Chap 3:  
  
"Ancient Greek Mythology tells us of a beautiful young maiden call Persephone. Her mother Ceres was the goddess of Agriculture, and worked hard to make the farmer's corn grow well. Often she left her little daughter in the care of Nymphs all day long, but at night when she returned from her labors, she took Persephone lovingly in her arms, for she loved her daughter more that anything else in the world." Marguerite face remained emotionless throughout her telling, but Roxton noticed the faintest glimmer of sorrow flash across her face at her last words.  
  
"One day Persephone was singing joyfully on a bank while the nymphs gathered flowers. She heard the sound of galloping hooves in the distance. The rider was Pluto, King of the Underworld and he had heard the voice of Persephone and had desired to see her. Pluto was sinister and gloomy, there was no singing or flowers or laughter in his kingdom and as soon as he saw the lovely maiden he fell in love with her. He knew that her loving mother Ceres would never allow her daughter to marry him, so he captured her and carried her away to his kingdom. The nymphs wailed after her but could not stop Pluto.  
  
Persephone said to him, "let me go back to my mother, who will mourn for me bitterly, for she loves me with all her heart."  
  
But Pluto just replied, "And so do I love you with all my heart. I want you to be my Queen." Ignoring Persephone's cries to be set free, Pluto took her away to his kingdom.  
  
That night Ceres came home from to seek her little daughter. She searched everywhere for her daughter all night long, and began to weep in fear when she could not find her. Day after day Ceres neglected her duties and the fruit would not ripen and crops would not grow.  
  
One day she came upon a nymph who told her, "I know where your daughter is! She has been taken by Pluto and is Queen of the Underworld. But she is not happy, for she longs for the sunshine and flowers, the song of birds and the laughter of friends." Ceres listened in dismay for she knew that Pluto would never give her daughter up. "Nothing shall grow on the earth whilst my daughter is with Pluto," Ceres vowed. "The world shall mourn with me!" Then trees and grass dies, corn rotted and hunger came amongst the people and starving, they prayed to Jupiter to bring back Persephone to make Ceres happy again. Ceres also prayed to Jupiter, so he told Ceres that she could have her daughter back if she had eaten nothing in her stay. He then sent the God Mercury to bring her back, but when he saw Persephone she told him in despair that she had only that day, eaten six pomegranate seeds.  
  
When Mercury returned Jupiter told him that for every seed she had eaten, Persephone had to stay a month of the year with Pluto and the rest of the year with her mother (six months with Pluto and six with her mother). Mercury told Pluto and Persephone this, and Persephone gladly left Pluto and returned to her mother. Ceres embraced her daughter and rejoiced at seeing her again and the whole world rejoiced with Ceres. In the six months that Persephone was with her mother, flowers bloomed, the fields where green, birds sang and Persephone lived happy and free.  
  
As the half-year drew to an end Persephone returned to Pluto. She knew that he missed her, and longer for her return and for his own stern frowning way she loved him dearly. But in the six months that Persephone was with Pluto Ceres withdrew to her cave and wept. And while she wept the whole world wept with her: the flowers died, the birds withdrew and the clouds shut out their golden sun. And so when the daughter of Ceres is with us we have the warmth and joy of summer and when she has departed we witness the cold and bitterness of winter." Marguerite concluded, quite out of breath.  
  
"Wow Marguerite, you know it off by heart! How many times did you read those inscriptions?" Veronica commented  
  
"Actually," Marguerite said indifferently. "I've known story off by heart since I was eight."  
  
Roxton sensed that Marguerite wanted to get away from the topic, "What did you say the wall inscription said about a portal?" he asked  
  
"Ah Yes the Portal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that the account of Persephone and The King of the Underworld was so long, but I felt it was necessary! And I'm aware that I used the Roman Gods names not the Greek ones but I think that they are more recognizable.  
  
Oh! And.I have recently discovered that this IS going somewhere(! It will be quite a long story though...Anyway please review.ideas and flames are appreciated. 


	4. Portal

Disclaimer: No comment as all you know I don't own them and all will get from me is cynicism.  
  
A/N: Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm extremely grateful to the people who reviewed! Thanks!  
  
Chap 4:  
  
"According to the text on the cave walls, one hundred years after Persephone was promised to Pluto, Ceres created a portal from her "world" to another where Pluto had no power and would not be able to take Persephone back to the Underworld again. From what I gather of the inscription the Portal led to the Plateau or more specifically to this very cave" Marguerite pronounced in a cool voice. A chill went up everyone's spine as they glanced around the cave and Marguerite continued. "From what I've read of Persephone's engraved account Ceres' plan did not work and Pluto came to take Persephone once again and took her back to the Underworld with no intention of letting her leave this time."  
  
There was an expectant silence as everyone waited for her to continue. "That's it." Marguerite said. "The end of Persephone's little 'cave journal.' She left the cave after that most likely, voluntarily or involuntarily."  
  
"Well what does Greek Mythology say happened next?" Ned inquired.  
  
Marguerite shot him an amused look. "There is no mention of any portal or attempt to get Persephone back in Mythology. The agreement was made that Persephone would stay with Pluto for six months and Ceres for six months. Ceres neglected the land while she was away but when she returned the land was fertile. End of story, that's it, finished."  
  
"You said the Portal led to right here, in this cave, it sounds dangerous. Roxton replied. What if we were just.I don't know," he said self- consciously. "Sucked through."  
  
"The Greek Gods weren't total idiots," Marguerite grinned. "Ceres made it so the Portal could only be opened by someone of divine heritage speaking the password. And I don't think anybody could read this bizarre dialect of Ancient Greek. It seems pretty unlikely that anybody would open the Portal."  
  
"But you can read it." Challenger stated, with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Yes, I Can, "Marguerite said frostily. "But I'm not of 'divine heritage' in any case."  
  
"Yes but that aside, could you open the portal?" Challenger pressed.  
  
"Yes," Marguerite answered, eyes glazed with coldness. "But I assure you I have no desire to throw myself into a celestial gateway leading to God knows where. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pack. Unless you intend on staying here for one more night?" When nobody answered her she gave them an ironic smile, "I didn't think so." With that she stormed off, with absolutely no idea at what had gotten her so angry, but not willing to make amends.  
  
"What was that all about?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Maybe I pushed her too hard?" Challenger questioned.  
  
Roxton shrugged and gave a small frown, "You should pack now so we can set out as soon as possible. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
He went after Marguerite and found her staring skeptically the cave wall. She was oblivious to his presence. She frowned at the wall and turned away, spotting Roxton.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked guardedly.  
  
"Just.are you ok? Roxton inquired.  
  
"Sure. I'm just peachy." She mumbled as Challenger walked over.  
  
Gesturing to Marguerite's right, he said, "I noticed that there seems to be an illustration of what looks like it could be a doorway."  
  
"Yes it is. The words you see written underneath make up the password." She answered cautiously.  
  
"How intriguing. The concept of it all seems quite impossible, but here on the plateau you can never tell. What does the text say?" Challenger asked, unaware that his simple question had just decided their future...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter coming soon...once again I'm reasonably sure there is a point to all this and also once again..review, as ideas and criticism are appreciated. 


	5. there where 4 in a cave

Disclaimer: (All statements made in this Disclaimer are untrue) I own the LW characters! I'm making sooo much money from this! I want somebody to come along and sue me! I'm entirely sane!  
  
A/N: sorry for bad spelling/grammar & thakyou to for everyone's positive reviews..I was expecting criticism..hehe!  
  
Chap 5:  
  
"Well, Marguerite replied. "The start of the text basically says the Portal of Ceres, but it doesn't say whether or not the Portal leads to the Underworld or if it leads to wherever it is that Ceres lived with Persephone. The writing underneath are the code words to unlock the portal. The translation of the code is quite simple we basically get a child of the Gods demands that you open this door." Roxton and Challenger just stared from the imprinted symbols to Marguerite and didn't say anything. "What?" Marguerite asked. "It's quite simple the Greek text says ??? ????? ??? ???? ??????? ?? ???????? ????? ??? ????a which in English is." Marguerite was cut short when the cave began to hum.yes hum! A subtle droning noise made the cave vibrate ever so slightly. The explorers looked anxiously around for the source of this unusual sound.  
  
Veronica was the first to come to her senses, "Everybody run! Get out of the cave! Hurry!"  
  
But then all of sudden the tiny tremors and murmurs stopped. Everybody turned impulsively and looked to the rear of the cave where the most breathtaking sight awaited them. Not twelve inches away from where Marguerite, Roxton and Challenger stood was a luminous, sparkling gold doorway. It was arched and ornamented with golden birds and flowers and all that could be seen of the other side was a mysterious swirling mist. The explorers all stood dazed and unmoving with their mouths hanging ajar and their eyes open wide. Marguerite stared at the doorway, entranced and put her hand out to touch it. It went straight through. She could hear the humming again and she could have sworn that it was calling to her. Without thinking about the consequences she stepped unafraid through the doorway and vanished from sight. That snapped the other explorers out of their trance.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton yelled. He went to go after her but Challenger and Veronica pulled him back. He struggled against them but Ned came and held him back too and he was overpowered.  
  
"Don't be foolish," Challenger yelled, "We don't know where that portal leads!"  
  
Ned gulped and all the explorers looked miserably towards the enchanted doorway; the cave felt cold and lonely. All of a sudden there were four in a cave when there should have been five.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please review I appreciate you ideas and even criticism. Next chapter is coming soon. 


	6. There where 3 in a cave

Disclaimer: A little birdie told me that all of these characters don't belong to me. It also told me that I wasn't making any money - right before it pooped on my head.  
  
A/N Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes Thank-you sooooooo much to the people that reviewed ( Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Then, as if the plateau had suddenly gained a twisted sense of humor, a violent thunderstorm began to rage outside, leaving the explorers no choice but to take shelter within the cave once more.  
  
"What? I don't believe this! It's a thunderstorm out there." Ned exclaimed.  
  
"What I don't believe is that we are just sitting here doing nothing while Marguerite is out there.wherever there is!" Roxton said roughly, glaring at Challenger who was blocking the entrance to the still glistening portal.  
  
"You want us to go stumbling blindly into a portal quite probably leading to hell. I can't let us all just walk into certain death." Challenger said. His face was a ghostly white and indecision was gnawing at him. He knew that they couldn't leave behind Marguerite but he couldn't let the rest of his friends go missing as well.  
  
"Challenger, "Veronica began gently. "I agree with Roxton, I don't understand why you don't want us to go after Marguerite. Yes, it's dangerous, but we've been through dangerous before." While Veronica was speaking Roxton had picked up his rifle and pack.  
  
"I'm sorry but..yes you're right, Challenger interrupted himself. "We're wasting time. Let's go. But we need to be careful," he emphasized. "The portal won't necessarily transfer us all to the same place; we should go all at once and bind ourselves together with rope or something." He directed, moving to his pack to find rope.  
  
"Uh oh," Ned muttered. "Um Challenger?"  
  
"Yes what is it?" Challenger said distractedly.  
  
"It's Roxton," Veronica interjected. "He's gone."  
  
Challenger whirled around and glanced around the cave, then at the glowing Doorway. "He didn't." Challenger began. "Did he?" Veronica bit her lip and Ned nodded his head apprehensively. Challenger muttered a word that I won't repeat and put his face in his hands. "That portal could have taken him anywhere. He most likely ended up some distance from Marguerite. Damn it! We can't do anything except prepare ourselves to go after them," Challenger concluded. "Come and help me over here Veronica."  
  
The three remaining explorers prepared their packs, discarding what they didn't need and making sure they had all their essentials for their expedition. Once their packs were organized and everyone had dug up his or her available rope everyone went and stood in front of the Portal. Challenger went to tie everyone tightly together to make sure they wouldn't be separated. When everything was ready Challenger nodded his head. There should have been four of them going together to rescue Marguerite. Challenger was feeling guilty because if he had agreed to rescue her straight away, there would have been four of them together. But now there was only three in the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know all my chapters are short, but I'll keep them coming pretty fast. Please review cause ideas and criticism are appreciated. 


	7. Now where did they all get to?

Disclaimer: Hello, I'm the Disclaimer! I'm not quite sure WHO owns TLW.but Pam sure doesn't! See you in the next chapter!! *waves*  
  
A/N: OMG!! I'm so sorry I stopped writing this!! But I started in the school holidays and then school started and I had NO time!! Oh well..It's Summer Holidays here..so im finishing this once and for all!!! Then im starting my other fics! Talk about a WAIT! Sorry people!  
  
Chap 7:  
  
Marguerite woke up on a soft bed with sheets that enveloped her body and smelt of wildflowers. She basked in the comfort for a few minutes, until the memories of the previous day (?) came flooding back to her. She sat up abruptly and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a simple white room with only a bed, a full length mirror and a table which had a vase which held an exquisite-looking bouquet. Just as she was about to call out, she spotted a young girl dressed in white shyly carrying a tray of food over to the bed where Marguerite sat. The young girl had a serious look on her face as she brought over the food.  
  
Before Marguerite could speak the young girl said, " Good morning My Lady, I am Calliope. Eat now and dress in the clothes that have been provided for you, then I will take you to see the Great Lady of the Land."  
  
Marguerite stared and the girl in pure wonderment, for her statement had not been said in English, but in the same Greek language as the writing on the cave wall. "I.where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is going through the." Marguerite stuttered, talking to Calliope in the same language.  
  
"All questions will be answered by 'Her'. I am but a servant here, though I am unworthy to serve a great Goddess," The girl replied humbly, still unsmiling. "Now eat your nourishment dress and we shall go."  
  
Marguerite did as she was told. She ate only a small portion of the food, the flavors were so overwhelming to her senses and she was full in no time. When the girl saw that she would eat no more, she brought Marguerite a beautiful white dress and gestured that she should change. The dress fit Marguerites body perfectly and fell to just the right length. She admired herself in the mirror and surprisingly Calliope cracked a smile.  
  
"Yes, you look most lovely My Lady, now I must take you to see the Great Lady - we must not keep her waiting."  
  
"Of course," Marguerite muttered bewilderedly. "Wouldn't want to keep 'Her' waiting now would we." Marguerite added sarcastically. Shaking her head she mentally scolded herself for ever walking through the damned doorway in the first place. 'Never mind Roxton and the others will come for me.' A part of her mind said. 'Oh will they?' the crueler side of her said. ' Maybe they're glad to get rid of you.'  
  
"We must go now." Calliope said pointedly. Marguerite looked up only to realize that she had stopped walking.  
  
"Sorry..I am coming." Marguerite replied. Pushing all her thoughts away for the time being she followed the servant girl through the large white palace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Roxton tumbled out of the portal only to find himself in a forest full of tall dense trees. "Marguerite!" he called several times. There was no answer. It seemed that he was utterly alone. Seeing no signs of civilization (or anything else but trees!) around, He decided to climb one of the tall trees and try to find his way to.well somewhere! He picked himself up off the ground and started to hastily climb. "I'll find you Marguerite, just hold on." He whispered to the breeze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ned, Veronica and Challenger came out of the doorway only to find themselves in another Cave. This one though, was lavishly decorated with numberless types of flora and furniture and was several times larger. They all stared in shock at the scene that greeted them. In the centre of the cave stood a beautiful young lady who lay on a bed of flowers and was softly playing the harp. Even more wondrous was the sight of the willowy, winged beings that danced around the lady - they angelic creatures could only be Nymphs.  
  
"We.ahh." Choked out Challenger as he stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. The girl playing the harp jumped up in fright and the nymphs gathered around her protectively. The three explorers just stood stupidly staring, tied together at the back of the cave. The lady said something in a tongue that none of them could understand. "I'm sorry.I.we don't.." Challenger stuttered.  
  
"Who are you? How have you come into my mothers cave? She will not let you take me back into the Underworld." the young lady said, this time in English.  
  
"We aren't here to take you anywhere," Ned reassured the girl. "We came from the err.World.on the other side of the portal. We're looking for our companions, have you seen them?" He asked.  
  
Peering at the explorers closely the lady suddenly gave an astounded laugh. "They are mortals!" she told the nymphs, "They cannot harm us. I have not seen your companions, I have only seen my mother and my friend nymphs for a long time." Moving to untangle the three astounded 'mortals' from each other she said with a smile, "I am Persephone, you can talk to my mother, she will be able to help you, but you must wait until sundown when she will return for now she is busy at the White Villa."  
  
Challenger, Veronica and Ned just stood there shocked, until Veronica finally managed to find her voice. "I'm Veronica," She said with a smile, "This is Ned and George. It's ahh.quite remarkable.to meet you"  
  
Persephone wrinkled her nose and smiled. "What odd names you have!" she exclaimed merrily. And set about introducing the many Nymphs that where moving around the flowery cave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
If you're good little boys and girls and review (any ideas or criticism is appreciated!!) .then the next chapter is coming tomorrow : D lol..Once again sorry about the HUGE break thing...wont happen again! I promise! 


	8. uh oh!

Disclaimer: Hi again! How are you all today? I'm just here to tell you that Pam doesn't own THW characters, and she is not making any money from this! *whispers* Seriously though, I'm the only good part of the story, why would anyone pay to read the rest?!  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm right here! I can HEAR you Mr. Disclaimer! Anyway sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, I tried not to have any!  
  
  
  
Chap 8:  
  
BACKGROUND INFO: Just for anyone who doesn't know, SATYRS were goat like creatures in mythology. They had a puck nose, horns, bristly hair, and a goat's ears, tail and often hooves. They were the wild spirits of the forest and loved to frolic in the forest, chase Nymphs and play mischievous tricks on Men. Hehehe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roxton sat at the top of one of the tall, lush trees, his shirt, vest and pack forgotten on the jungle floor. He was peering out across the forest looking for some sort of signs of civilization - or Marguerite - when he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He heard the rustling of leaves and cocked his rifle in the direction of the noise. Roxton got a glimpse of hooves and horns and immediately relaxed; it was just some sort of wild goat, not anything to worry about. He was getting ready to climb down from the tree when it suddenly shook violently. As a flurry of leaves encircled him, Roxton struggled to keep his hold on the tree. When the tree stopped shaking he looked around uneasily and watched as about twenty or so goat-like, yet man-like creatures approached him. One of them was carrying his pack and another was wearing his now-ripped shirt. The Satyrs (for that is what the creatures where) gave gruff laughs of delight at the petrified look on Roxton's face and then proceeded to head-butt the tree with their horns in an endeavor to knock it down.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Roxton cried. "Stop it! Stop that!!" But the Satyrs simply continued to head butt the tree and dance around it, sniggering with delight. "Alright little chaps, you asked for it." Roxton muttered as he gripped the tree with one hand and raised his rifle with the other, he fired a shot into the midst of the creatures. They shrieked with terror and scattered away at the loud noise.  
  
He scrutinized the area to make sure they were really gone, and while he was peering into the woodland he spotted something. It seemed to be a cave encircled in plant life. Once he had climbed down the tree he brushed himself of and readied his rifle. Shirtless, pack less, a little worse for wear Roxton headed determinedly towards his new destination.  
  
An hour and a very pi.err annoyed Roxton later, Roxton finally came to the side of the cave. "At least I'll have some shelter for a while." Roxon murmured gratefully, glaring up at the afternoon sun whose heat was bearing down upon him.  
  
He was just about to peer inside the cave when he heard a female voice call out, "Roxton!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite walked into a lavishly decorated room which had (surprise, surprise) white walls and furniture. She turned around to put a question to Calliope but to Marguerite's surprise the servant girl had gone.  
  
"Welcome my child." Said a deep, melodic voice to her right. Marguerite jumped in shock and spun around to face the owner of the voice. Her eyes went wide as she looked upon a tall woman dressed in a flowing gown of silver, with blossoms ornamenting her golden hair. The slender woman had a holy appearance about her, it was as if all the light in the room was attracted to her and hovered around her silhouette. "I am the Goddess Ceres," she said kindly. "You have come through the." Ceres was interrupted by a loud booming of thunder, which was extremely out of place in the sunny, silent day. All the lady's attention was distracted from Marguerite as she roared at the cause of disturbance, "Leave my Lands Pluto! I will not give you my daughter; you do not have enough power here to take her." The only response the lady got was another loud boom which shook the white palace. "Wait here my daughter, I will return and we shall speak." Ceres told Marguerite kindly. Marguerite just stood there trying to wrap her mind around the ongoing events. She didn't even notice the deity leaving the room. All of a sudden she heard another boom of thunder. No, not thunder Marguerite realized, but a great, rumbling voice.  
  
"My daughter?" The roaring voice repeated. "Persephone, are you there?" Before Ceres could stop him, Pluto stomped into the white room where Marguerite stood stunned. Just by looking upon the God she could see his infinite power. He was enormous and though humanoid he looked like a giant storm-cloud. Where the light had appeared attracted to Ceres, it fled from Pluto, but he looked no less Heavenly than the Goddess.  
  
Pluto's Face fell when he saw Marguerite, but he could not help but notice that she was as much a stunning beauty as Persephone. Ceres came forward, giving up on verbal objection; she raised her hands and murmured softly. Vines began to work their way up Pluto's legs, binding him, but he payed no attention to them for he was pondering over the mortal lady that stood before him. She shook slightly under his scrutiny but forced a blasé scowl onto her face. He gave an amused look and whispered to himself, "This one is not just a beauty, she has strength of mind."  
  
Making up his mind, Pluto tore the vines away from his celestial body and silently called to him his ghostly chariot. "I will leave you now Ceres," he spat. As a chariot drawn by four phantom horses emerged from the earth he snatched up Marguerite, who screamed in outrage. He leaped into his wagon with her. "If you will not give me Persephone then I will take this lovely mortal to the Underworld to be my queen." He boomed.  
  
Ceres eyes widened and she shrieked, "You cannot!" But Pluto was quickly fading from site, taking the struggling Marguerite with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know they're short but see how quick this chapter came! Lol! I won't make you wait again ;) Ideas and flames are appreciated so please review ;) 


	9. Taken by what? where?

Disclaimer: The LW characters do not belong to me, I've just picked 'em up, chucked through a portal and left them to fend for themselves for a while. No infringement intended ;)  
  
A/N: Thanks HEAPS for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
Chap 9:  
  
"Roxton!"  
  
Roxton looked in the direction of the voice calling to him and saw Veronica. She was a some distance away from the cave and had what appeared to be a basket of fruit in her hands. He ran towards her and assessed that she was fine.  
  
"Did you find Marguerite? Are the others with you?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"I'm fine thanks for asking," Veronica said with a small smile. "Ned and Challenger are in the cave with.." She trailed off. "Umn yeah, we don't know where Marguerite is. We're waiting for somebody who might be able to help us." Veronica explained. At Roxton's puzzled, questioning glance Veronica shook her head, "Come back to the cave and I'll explain everything on the way. But you've got to see it to believe it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ned Malone looked around the cave feeling quite unnerved by its occupants. "I'm gonna go and see if I can find Veronica." Ned started to tell Challenger and Persephone.  
  
"No need, "Veronica interrupted. "I'm back, and I've brought a friend." She grinned and gestured to Roxton as he entered the cave. Ned jumped up when he saw Roxton and gave a broad grin of relief. Persephone waved at him from her little enclosure of Nymphs. Roxton just stared at her and the many spirits astonished, bearing a peculiar resemblance to a goldfish with his mouth open wide.  
  
"Didn't I tell ya?" Veronica remarked. Ned and Challenger both gave a little laugh at the look on Roxton's face (conveniently forgetting that they had been exactly the same just hours before!) and went to greet him warmly.  
  
"I'm relieved to have found you all, "Roxton said finally. "But you can't seriously expect that I'm going to wait until sundown to go after Marguerite. We can't just sit and wait for Persephone's mother - even if she IS a Goddess - before searching for Marguerite. God knows what could happen in that time!"  
  
The others were saved from answering when the plants in the room began to blossom at an alarming rate. The explorers looked around the room fearfully but Persephone simply gave a puzzled look and called out, "Mamma? You're back early!!"  
  
"Yes my darling," Ceres sighed as she materializes at the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Guess we won't be waiting after all." Veronica muttered to herself.  
  
Persephone ran to Ceres and the Nymphs assembled around the Goddess and pelted her with questions of, 'what has happened?' and 'Why have you returned prematurely from your duties.' Of course the exchange between the Nymphs and Ceres was made in a foreign language to the explorers so they stood at the back of the cave wishing Marguerite was with them if only to translate. Ceres was about to answer Persephone's and the Nymphs' demands when she spotted the explorers.  
  
"They came through the doorway mamma, they are mortals from the other side." Persephone explained at her mothers suspicious glance.  
  
"Perhaps you know of the Raven haired one who opened the portal and came through before you?"  
  
"Yes! She is our friend"  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Is she with you?"  
  
Three voices exclaimed at once. "Oh my poor dears," Ceres said fretfully. "I am afraid that your friend has been taken."  
  
"Taken by what, where?" Roxton said, his anxiety evident in his voice.  
  
"She has been taken by the God Pluto, to the Underworld."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me go." Marguerite pleaded once more. She had gone from screaming to demanding to begging at Pluto to release her, but he remained adamant. Seeing that her pleas weren't working Marguerite decided to change tactics. "You must have loved her very much." She said in a sincere tone.  
  
The God looked at her sharply, "You do not know me, nor her, so do not pass judgment."  
  
"It's true that I don't know you," Marguerite admitted. "But I do know OF you. The story of you and Persephone is so to speak a famous one."  
  
"The plights of the Gods have always been famed among mortals." Pluto said nonchalantly.  
  
Marguerite decided to choose her words cautiously, being careful to avoid any outright lies. "Well, were I'm from the story says that you love her very much. But I guess you can't love her that much if you're giving her up without a fight and settling for a mere, humble mortal like myself." She said, gesturing to herself.  
  
Pluto made an unreadable face and then said, "You have not yet eaten. I am sure this spectacular feast does not displease you." He said indicating to the wonderful spread before them.  
  
Marguerite merely snorted and remarked lightly, "I'm not stupid. I know that eating something here will bind me to the Underworld." In truth Marguerite was getting decidedly hungry but she didn't dare eat a single piece of the food before her. It was a spectacular feast though, but even so Marguerite couldn't help notice the colours of the room - of thw whole place - or the lack thereof. Everything was dull: the room she and the God were in had large grey, stone walls and a two colossal grey thrones. Other that that there were various colorless pillars and tall black candles that barely lit up the room. Looking up at Pluto, Marguerite once again struck up a conversation, trying to subtly convince him to forget about her and begin trying to get Persephone back once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I will NOT sacrifice my only daughter to get your friend back." Ceres roared again. The Goddess was mad and she was a fearsome sight of glory and rage. The explorers had been trying to go through all the options of getting Marguerite back and the only way they could come up with was if Ceres would stop keeping Persephone from Pluto. But the Goddess refused to listening to the reasoning that if she didn't give Persephone up then eventually Pluto would claim her and if he succeeded he would not give Persephone up again.  
  
"I am truly sorry for your friend, and we will find a way to save her. But I do not consider surrendering a solution." Ceres said, somewhat calmer, but still looking quite frightening.  
  
Veronica looked at Persephone's torn face and suggested gently, "Ceres, you have expressed your feelings on the matter but you have not listened to what your daughter has to say."  
  
"Well, she does not wish to return to that dismal, depressing place." Ceres said looking expectantly at her daughter.  
  
"Mamma," Persephone said softly. "This world is my home and I love you very much. But my place is also with Pluto in the Underworld, and I love him and that place too for all its somberness and simplicity. You must let me go to my husband. You know I will always return to you in six months time." She resolved with a pleasing look on her face. "Marguerite does not belong there, I am Pluto's Queen, she has just been unlucky enough to have been caught up in all this unpleasantness. Let me go and make things right again, as they should be."  
  
Ceres looked as if she would give in and let her daughter go, but then she shook her head and said, "I'm sorry my darling, but I could not endure the possibility that he would not let you return not me." Then the Goddess walked out of the cave with the Nymphs following and was lost from sight amongst the field of flowers. Ned, Veronica, Roxton and Challenger watched Persephone leave the cave also, presuming that she would follow her mother.  
  
"She's heading in the other direction!" Challenger noticed. The four exchanged a look and went to follow her. They caught up to Persephone and she stopped and turn to face them.  
  
"I am going back to stick by my commitment. I do not think you will try to stop me." She said boldly.  
  
"No," Roxton assured her. "But we would like to come with you to get Marguerite. I." Roxton coughed. "We are anxious to have her back safe and well."  
  
Persephone smiled and cocked her head, "You love her," she declared peering at the hunter as if seeing him for the first time. When Roxton averted his eyes and the other explorers lifted their hands to their faces to hide smiles, Persephone changed the subject.  
  
"We shall waste no time then. Come, before my mother follows." With that the young girl stalked away with a cautious but still smiling Veronica, a bemused Ned, a determined Roxton and a rather apprehensive Challenger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phew! That chapter's done. Please review and tell me what you think, all reviews are appreciated even those darn not flames. ;) 


	10. Perfect

Disclaimer: (On Vacation)  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great New Year! :D My birthday in 21 days hehe :D Thanks heaps for the reviews posted here and those sent to me via e mail!!  
  
Well here it is THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I hope its not too disappointing - I didnt have the guts to make a tragic ending so its kinda predictable.  
  
Chap 10:  
  
After a seemingly fruitless three-hour trek deeper into the forest Veronica, Roxton ,Challenger and Ned were starting to get doubtful. Roxton and Veronica were getting visible impatient and Ned and Challenger were trying to find a subtle way to ask Persephone if she knew where the hell she was going.  
  
"Ahem Miss," Challenger inquired. "I don't mean to sound.er do you know exactly where we are going?" He tried.  
  
Persephone gave him a condescending smile. "Why of course Mr. Challenger, I am perfectly aware of where we are. There is a doorway to the Underworld very nearby." Persephone trailed off to peer very closely at a tree. "Ah we are here!" Persephone declared. Ned and Veronica exchanged a 'has she gone insane?0' look.  
  
Persephone placed her hand on the bow of the tree and muttered words in the same Greek language of the place that the explorers could not understand. For a few seconds nothing happened and Roxton was about to voice his not so friendly opinion of Persephone when the tree began to vibrate and buzz. The explorers stood there with their mouths open wide in shock (looking like fish I must add) as a portal opened up in front of them. It was an exact replica of the doorway from the cave, only this one lacked the gold and rainbow colours of the cave portal and was instead all somber grey.  
  
"Come." Persephone said, snapping the others out of there goldfish impressions. "It is alright," She said kindly. "This Portal leads only to one entrance of the Underworld and nobody will harm you on the other side." And with that she stepped through the doorway and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Well then," Roxton said, clearing his throat. "You heard the good Lady - lets go." Roxton and Ned went through the gateway and Veronica and Challenger soon followed them through the swirling mist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
In the Underworld spirits and demons wailed and moaned and the servants of Pluto hovered amongst the gloomy towers. There was strong atmosphere of unrest amongst the place, a bitterness that one could feel in the air. A stranger would assume that the dark Underworld was always so, but others new it was a result of the deep mourning at the loss of the Underworld's Queen.  
  
Marguerite looked about the grey bedroom she had been relocated to without the her previous forlorn thoughts. Aside from the lack of colour and sounds, the Underworld wasn't as disconcerting as one might think and it had started to grow on her. Not that Marguerite still didn't desperately want to get leave the place, she had tried everything short of murder to get out - not that she wouldn't have killed someone to get out, it's just that they were all dead already! She started going through the alphabet in every language she new (which was A LOT) in order to get her mind of her dreadful hunger. Just as she was getting to the end of the German alphabet she heard a loud shout of amazement. Marguerite decided that she could do with a better distraction and peered around the doorway of her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"My Queen!!" yelled a phantom guard to Persephone, "Oh! You have returned to us."  
  
"Yes Porter," Persephone confirmed kindly. "I am here." Porter glanced behind her and gawked at the explorers standing uneasily behind Persephone.  
  
"You - you have brought mortals with you! And they are not even dead!" He said shocked.  
  
"They are here to bring their friend home. She has been taken here as Pluto's new Queen." Persephone explained a hint of hurt in her voice. "I have come to reclaim my place, it is not right for Marguerite to be here." She said conclusively. After a moment she asked "Will you bring My Lord here for me to speak to him?"  
  
"Oh of course my Queen," He stuttered. "And may I say what a pleasure it will be to have you back! My Lord has been in such a sinister mood, and his new consort yells oh so much!" Porter said shaking his head. "And what a temper she has!" he added and he glided away to fetch the King of the Underworld.  
  
Ned gave a small chuckle, "sounds like our Marguerite alright." Looking around his surroundings he scrutinized the features of the Underworld, imprinting them in his memory. "I can't wait for this to be over so I can record it all in my journal! This place is just - " Ned was cut off by a thunderous voice.  
  
"Persephone?"  
  
Persephone looked up and saw the ghostly and divine form of Pluto looking shocked and hopeful (well as shocked and hopeful as a God that looks like a big storm-cloud can look anyway). She smiled shyly at him, "Yes I - It is me."  
  
All of a sudden his face grew angry, "You left me!"  
  
"No," Persephone said forcefully. "My mother took me away, because she could not bear to be without her daughter any longer. But I have returned to you, and that is all that matters."  
  
The big God sighed lovingly and pulled Persephone into a warm embrace. She grinned up at him and gave him a kiss. Roxton was about to cough and get their attention but a thousand loud cheers and wolf-whistles interrupted him. "Oh get back to work you silly old spooks!" Pluto said trying to sound grouchy but failing miserably. Suddenly he looked at Persephone as if remembering something. "But what about my new Queen?" He asked her  
  
"You're 'new queen' would like to go back to where she came from if it isn't too much trouble." Came the sarcastic reply from behind them all.  
  
"Marguerite!" her friends cried out overjoyed. Coming over to crush her with friendly hugs and pelt her with a million concerned questions.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm OK!" Marguerite muttered, uncomfortable at all the attention. She turned to Pluto and asked, "Will you let me go?"  
  
The God gave a mock-sigh and said, "Well - I was starting to get very fond of you." He laughed as Persephone gave him a playful smack on the arm. ".But I think it's time I sent you home."  
  
"And my friends also." Marguerite demanded. The other explorers all turned to look at her, surprised at the way she had spoken to Pluto. They would have been terrified to talk to the Colossal Deus, let alone give him orders. But the God just chuckled and agreed to send them all home immediately.  
  
Challenger, Veronica, Ned and Roxton all turned to thank Persephone and Pluto when suddenly they found themselves back in the treehouse. "Well - that was quick." Challenger stammered.  
  
"Where the hell is Marguerite?" Roxton questioned nervously. The others looked around but when they failed to see any sign of her they began to panic.  
  
"Relax people." Came a smooth voice from behind Roxton. "My transportation was just a little delayed."  
  
"Marguerite thank Heavens you're OK!" Roxton remarked.  
  
"Well - thank Pluto anyway." Roxton stopped whatever sarcastic comment Marguerite was going to say next by grabbing her arm, pulling her towards him and giving her a huge kiss in-front of everyone.  
  
"We'll just er be in the - yes. Challenger coughed, drawing a grinning Veronica and blushing Ned out of the room.  
  
"Well, I guess it's safe to say you missed me." Marguerite quipped shyly. Roxton just chuckled and kissed her again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Far away in a mystical place, the Gods smiled upon their work and whispered 'perfect.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Aww a sappy ending! I am so disgusted with myself!!!!! Arghhh what is wrong with me!? Lousy sappy muses!!!! Oh well - what can you do? ;)  
  
Feedback makes me HAPPY and flames heat my wood oven! So both are very helpful!! Please hit the lovely little submit button or send me an e mail at 'angel_in_disguise026@hotmail.com' and tell me what you think. 


End file.
